In the case of bundling together multiple insulated covered electrical lines (hereinafter, simply referred to as “a group of electrical lines”) in a wire harness provided in a vehicle, adhesive tape or an adhesive sheet is often wrapped around the group of electrical lines, and various proposals have been made regarding how the exterior member such as the sheet or tape is wrapped around the group of electrical lines, and regarding the material and structure of the exterior member in order to obtain a desired protection function or the like.
In one electrical line exterior structure for a wire harness of this type, for example, multiple fibrous protruding structure portions that protrude from the surface of an adhesive layer are provided at a predetermined interval, and the fibrous protruding structure portions are given detachability so as to solve the prior problem of a reduction in the reliability of the adhesive layer due to water-swelling particles, while also making it easy to perform temporary fixing and wrapping position correction. (e.g., see JP 2005-220180A).
Also, there is known to be an example in which, in consideration of the height positions of various portions in the routed orientation of the group of electrical lines, changes in pressure that occur in the periphery of the group of electrical lines during vehicle traveling, and the like, the wrapping pitch of the adhesive tape is set looser in the lowermost portion, waterproof tape is wrapped around the intermediate portion, and a sheet made of resin is wrapped around the uppermost portion side and the wrapping pitch of waterproof tape provided thereon is set densely, thus improving the waterproofness (e.g., see JP H7-105742A).
JP 2005-220180A and JP H7-105742A are examples of related art.
However, in conventional electrical line exterior structures for a wire harness, the exterior member itself is formed using a material that blocks water or a material that water does not easily pass through, and therefore there has been a problem in that when the group of electrical lines comes into contact with water and water accumulates in the gaps between adjacent electrical lines or the gaps between the exterior member and the group of electrical lines, the water cannot easily drip out, and a long amount of time is required for drying of the wire harness.
In view of this, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical line exterior structure for a wire harness that has excellent water draining ability and that allows water that has accumulated in a gap between adjacent electrical lines or a gap between the exterior member and the group of electrical lines to be drained in a short amount of time.